All That Light
by BluSakura
Summary: Sora wonders about Cloud and Tifa. Another one of my itty bitty drabbles. CloTi


_Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue._

_A/N: Okay, so the first fiction of my CloTi conquest in KH, entitled **Senses**, has been well-received! Thanks all for your support! The reviews motivated me to do another, so don't give up, CloTi fans! **CloTi forever!** _

_Here we go!_

**&&&**

Sora always wondered about Cloud, Tifa and their history.

Now, Sora knew himself to be nosy. Donald and Goofy also pointed this out to him. In every world they traveled to, the three of them would find themselves in the middle of a situation having nothing to do with them. This was due to Sora and his ability to snoop into others' businesses. Often, the people in these worlds find themselves indebted to him because of this.

Except Cloud.

He just became pissed or brutally annoyed.

There was that time soon after Sora first met Tifa in Ansem's study. The three spotted Cloud leaning on the wall of Merlin's, and immediately noticed the spiky hair. Spikier than Sora, that is. And being the curious person he is, Sora sauntered over to the sulking blonde in black, Donald and Goofy trailing behind him.

"Uh, hey, Cloud." The three were met with nothing but a slight glance before the older man turned his head back down. Sora felt uncomfortable and shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Cloud? I was, ah, kind of wondering something."

Now, Cloud was feeling generous today. He decided to waste a few minutes of his precious alone time to chat with the young boy and his freaks of nature and acknowledged them with another glance and one word.

"Speak."

Sora scratched his head uneasily. "I was, ah, well," he mumbled. He hastily organized his thoughts into words when he saw Cloud's glare and rambled almost incoherently, "I was wondering if you were the guy that someone was looking for 'cause she described the guy as someone with spikier hair than mine and your hair is pretty spiky and she seems really nice so I kind of want to help her and if you're not that guy will you help me 'cause she seems really, really, really eager to find the guy," he paused to take a breath. "So, can you help us?"

Cloud blinked.

"Gawrsh," Goofy whispered to the boy next to him, "I dun think Cloud got what ya said there, Sora."

Donald proceeded to wail and yell in his own gibberish.

Sora shook his head fervently and looked at Cloud apologetically. "Uh, do you know if someone is looking for you?"

"No."

"Oh," he responded quietly. He turned to his companions for any signs of assistance, which he received none. Turning back to Cloud, Sora made a mental note to mangle those two. "Ah, well, we think someone is searching for you. It was a nice lady with black hair and has super-human strength…she's a little scary, but nice anyways. Do you know her?"

If Cloud reacted at all, it was simply a slight widening of his eyes that a normal person could barely catch. However, Sora thought he was pretty in tune with others' feelings, and Cloud felt something huge and hid it well.

It was immense warmth that came from the sulking man in front of him. Warmth that made anyone have that special fuzzy feeling. Sora instantly remembered how he felt around Kairi.

And there, Sora realized, is where the similarities lie.

"And she is looking for me?" came the quiet reply that drew the boy out of his thoughts.

Sora smiled and nodded his head enthusiastically. If this lady could actually make that affectionate sensation radiate from the normally stoic man, then she absolutely _had_ to be important to him.

"Don't ever tell her where I am."

And Cloud, leaving behind all his warmth and fondness, walked away with nothing but the cold numbness of his own reality.

Baffled, Sora stared after Cloud's retreating back with his also confused friends, completely forgetting the memo to bash in the heads of the duck and the…eh…whatever he is.

A small, gentle hand pressed on his shoulder after a few moments.

Sora turned in surprise to see Aerith, gazing in Cloud's direction ruefully. "Poor Cloud. He doesn't understand that everything he is looking for is chasing after him."

The boy next to her frowned and his eyebrows knitted together. "Why is he running away from her if she _is_ what he is looking for? She's right there!"

Aerith sighed and turned and walked toward the door to Merlin's. Before opening the wooden door, she stopped. Without looking at the trio behind her, she whispered softly, only loud enough for them to hear.

"All that light hurts his eyes, I suppose."

**&&&**

_BluSakura: Yeah! Second story, finished! Till next time, kiddies! CloTi forever!_

_(walks into a pole on her way out)_


End file.
